Screw The Game Abridged Yugi and Abridged Kaiba
by athiecouro
Summary: From LittleKuriboh's infamous yugioh (ygotas) abridged series, LK is an amazing british dude and so I decided to write a story where Yugi questions Kaiba on why he always says 'screw the rules' even though they're in the middle of a duel, and Yugi tells Kaiba he shouldn't say that... even thuogh it does get off topic from time to time
"did you jus-" Yami started "Screw the rules" Kaiba siad cutting Yami off. "…really screw the rules Kaiba" Yami interjected "don't you have a better comeback than that" Yami questioned like a bitch. "of course I do" Kaiba said furrowing his brows "oh really I'd love to hear it" Yami said. "well come on, tell me" Yami said kinda impatient. "fine" Kaiba said "just give me a sec" Kaiba said as he started thinking of another one "Screw the rules i-" he started but Yami cut him off again "do all of your comebacks always start with 'screw'" Yami questioned

"i'd love to screw you" Kaiba interjected "oh yeah well-" Yami started before cutting himself off "What did you just say" Yami questioned "Nothing" Kaiba quickly said "no, i'm sure you said something" Yami said warily "i said nothing" Kaiba said "okay you know what f*k it, your still lame" Yami said moving on "oh yeah that's not what your boyfriend said to my c*** last night" Kaiba yelled "That is just disturbing" Yami said crossing his arms "And actually that's what your boyfriend said to mine" Yami said with a smirk.  
"no way you mean my boyfriend was at your place last night" Kaiba yelled "that betraying bastard" he seethed. "you betta believe it bitch" Yami said smuggle "Actually i'm just kidding i don't have a boyfriend" Kaiba said just as smugly "probably because your such a bitch" Yami countered. "actual-" Kaiba started "talk to the hand" Yami cut him off before Kaiba could finish his sentence.

"Screw you i have money" Kaiba quickly said. "yeah like money can solve all of the worlds problems" the littler Yugi said after switching places with Yami Yugi. "Tell me what exactly have you done with your so call money anyway" he questioned "I... built a freakin flying blue eyes" Kaiba said defending himself. "You mean that toy that makes you look ridiculous" Yami questioned taking over for a little while "no...okay yes" Kaiba admitted "but i don't look rediculous" he countered. "You look gayer than tendershipp in there" Yami said with a smirk before switching with Yugi again, before Kaiba could say anything. (btw, I love tendershipping, even more than theifshipp... a little) "And what exactly has that done to save the world" Yugi questioned "who cares about saving the world, i have money" Kaiba argued "well some people care about saving the world, not really me... but other people... might" Yugi defended

"what about you" Kaiba asked trying to make himself seem less guilty "i have played children's card games" Yugi said "so what so did i" Kaiba said like it was nothing... which it pretty much wasn't "I also killed people in cold blood in season zero" Yugi said taking all the credit "Yugi what did i always tell you" Yami interjected "i was controlled to kill people in cold blood in season 0" Yugi quickly corrected 'good' Yami said in Yugi's mind. "Ah, season 0 good times" Kaiba said reminiscing "remember when i said 'screw the rules i have green hair' Kaiba said

"You still do that" Yugi said "And no, but i do remember how you were so happy and nice... it was the creepiest thing ever, probably even gave Yami nightmares for a week" Yugi said 'The horrors' Yami said in Yugi's mind "heh, doesn't really ring a bell" Kaiba stated

"And another thing" Yugi said "What" Kaiba questioned "Why do you always have to screw the rules" Yugi questioned as he started pondering that "I mean 'hey look at me, i'm Kaiba and i'm gonna screw the rules' honestly rules are very important you know" Yugi said as Yami smirked in his head "heheh, let's be honest here, rules... important?" Kaiba mocked "Since when were rules important" he questioned "Fine, rules may not be the most important thing in the world" Yugi started "hell, who knows why we even have such things in the first place" Yugi said getting off topic (like how I've been doing for most of this story, yami: no one asked you narrator  
me:yeah yeah just saying  
yami:are you really doing this in my story  
me: actually this was supposed to be a story where Yugi question Kaiba on his motto  
yugi:so basically you're ruining my story  
yami: seriously your just wasting every bodies time, now hurry up and continue narrator  
anyways) "Your point" Kaiba questioned "oh right where was I" Yugi said trying to remember his point "you were talking about how there's really no reason for rules in the world" Kaiba said smirking "i know that i don't need your annoying face telling me" Yugi said angrily, and annoyed "okay, sorry" Kaiba said with a tone of mockery "honestly as annoying as Kuriboh" Yugi whined "Yugi your point" Kaiba said starting to get impatient "i know that, now shut up and i'll tell you when i feel like it" Yugi said whining like a little bi*ch "okay gesh, what are you.. on hormones are something... like a girl, Yugi are you secretly a girl" Kaiba questioned "Shut up" Yugi yelled in his girly voice "ha, i knew it" Kaiba exclaimed

"anyway, what was your point on rules" Kaiba questioned "well i was gonna say that rules were meant to protect people and serve for justice and equality in the world" Yugi startd "but now f*k it" Yugi said pulling out a gun. ' Yugi i have a better idea' Yami said 'what is it' Yugi asked in his head 'how about a mind crush instead' Yami suggested 'but i wanna use the gun' Yugi whined 'plus i already brought it out' he pointed out 'fine guess we always have to have it our way, don't we' Yami said annoyed he couldn't use mind crush. "What are you planning on doing with that, guns are against the 4kids rules" Kaiba said "screw the rules Kaiba, i have a gun... and it's not censored" Yugi said holding up the gun "ha, but my blood will be" he said as Yugi shot the gun

"Ah right there, that stings" Kaiba said holding his deadly wound. "Shouldn't you be dead" Yugi questioned' i knew i should have forced you into submission like Bakura does to Ryou, Yami whined "heh, really Yugi what do you think this is" Kaiba questioned "I won't die so easily" he said. "But i shot you" Yugi said 'if only you had just let me mind crush him, but noo' Yami interjected still annoyed as ever 'Yami will you just drop it' yugi said 'not until you admit i was right' Yami insisted 'drop it' Yugi said a little sternly 'no admit i was right' Yami insisted 'fine... you were right' Yugi said wanting to just forget it 'you better believe i am; Yami said pridefully. "i'm an anime character, anime characters don't die, we just pretend that we did" Kaiba said "oh right, for the tears and ratings... i forgot" Yugi said pissed "well that was fun, how about if we play again next week" Kaiba called out as Yugi walked away "not if i fine a way to kill you before that time" Yugi called back still leaving 'ha like i did in season 0' Yami said happily reminiscing.


End file.
